This invention relates to a manual key input apparatus for storing a memory with data being finally printed on, for example, a bill after required arithmetic processing.
There will now be described the conventional key input operation. Where datas being finally printed on various forms of bills are arithmetically processed by an electronic computer, said datas are first stored in a memory device such as a tape, drum or disk. Required datas are read out of the memory device to be arithmetically processed. The memory device is stored with datas generally by manually operated means. Namely, a keyboard operator carries out an input operation while reading datas from original slips. This input operation is conducted at a far lower speed than that at which data is generally processed. Further where correction of erroneous inputs resulting from the manual operation is taken into account, it is impossible to store datas supplied from a key input device intact in a memory device such as a tape, drum or disk. Therefore, datas supplied from the key input device are stored in a buffer memory. Thereafter, a unit amount of said datas is continuously read out from the buffer memory to, for example, a tape, drum or disk for preservation.
The buffer memory for storing datas supplied from the key input device has a limited storing capacity. Where a main memory device is formed of, for example, a magnetic disk, the buffer memory has its capacity set at a level only sufficient to store datas recorded in one track or sector of the magnetic disk. Where the buffer memory is stored with datas up to its prescribed capacity, the manual input operation is suspended. Datas stored in the buffer memory are shifted to a specified track or sector of the magnetic disk. Therefore, it is necessary during the key input operation to examine whether datas have been stored upto the maximum capacity of the buffer memory, and, when the maximum capacity is reached, suspend the key input operation.
Where manually supplied datas are to be printed on a bill after arithmetic operation, words specified for the respective columns of the bill are printed in series to provide one record. One record is stored in a buffer memory each time. Words constituting one record are collectively written in the same track or sector of the magnetic drum. Where it has been found that it is impossible to store the characters of the remaining words of one record beyond the maximum capacity of the buffer memory, then the key input operation is temporarily suspended. At this time, that word of the record which has been first stored in the buffer memory or some succeeding words of said record are read out to a main memory device to allow the buffer memory to have a sufficient capacity further to store the characters of the remaining words of the record. Thereafter, the characters of the word whose supply to the buffer memory has been suspended are again manually stored in said buffer memory, starting with the first character. Therefore, the customary key input operation is complicated due to one part thereof being doubled, presenting considerable difficulties where a record is formed of variable-length words, the number of whose characters is not fixed, but varies with the form in which a word is actually supplied.